Mercedes-Benz 300 SL
Were you looking for the Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR Uhlenhaut Coupe instead?? Overview The Mercedes-Benz 300 SL was the original idea of Max Hoffman, a importer of Mercedes-Benz cars to the United States. Declining sales of Mercedes-Benz in the United States after World War II, with a huge sales potential, has resulted in Max Hoffman in making a street-legal racing car based on their successful, yet too weak to be used for track use only racing car, code name W194. Developed by Rudolf Uhlenhaut, this car used technologies used in Gran-Prix cars back then, while Mercedes-Benz is one of the most victorious constructor. The skeletal structure Rudolf adopted disabled the use of the normal passenger doors, which made a special set of doors, opening upward instead of sideward, called as "Gullwing Doors", a door used in some cars like the Mercedes-Benz 300 SL, DeLorean DMC-12, and Bricklin SV-1. Successful right after launch and today iconic, the 300 SL has made many successors by name, like the Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR Uhlenhaut Coupe, or the Mercedes-Benz 280 SL. Lacked a spiritual successor, the failure of the development of the Mercedes-McLaren SLR has made Mercedes-Benz a luxurious, yet fast and innovative super car(which was far from McLaren's opinion when developing the SLR), who later turned eyes to the 300 SL and made the SLS AMG as the spiritual successor to the 300 SL. CSR Classics The Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Gullwing is the second cheapest car and the third lowest ranked Tier 3 car the player can obtain in the game, with the Nissan Skyline GT-R being the only car that is cheaper than the 300 SL, and when it comes to rank, the aformentioned Skyline GT-R and the Sebring Series II. This car, while not being a gold-only car, is driven by the Tier 3 Crew Leader, Lord Aziz. The 300 SL struggles to get the 100mph mark compared to muscle cars with higher power. However, once it reaches the 100mph mark, the strengths of the 300 SL begins to shine. While accelerating slowly, the high top speed means that the speed increase is incremental and consistent; a completely different personality to its rival, the Pontiac GTO. The 300 SL has a very high top speed that, when maxed out and all crew members active, it can jump over the 150mph mark'(!!)' The 300 SL, with great top speed, low purchase and upgrade costs, as well as the first car featured in Tier 3's car restricted event, makes this car one of the most suitable cars to purchase when the player enters Tier 3; for most players, the answers for the Tier 3 cars are;this or Pontiac GTO . Meaning that the Mercedes-Benz 300 SL is one of the few cars that is able to defeat Lord Aziz without much difficulty. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Trivia * The Mercedes-Benz 300 SL, although cheap in-game, is one of the earliest cars to break the $1mil+ mark, along with the BMW 507 and the Ferrari 250 GTO. * The Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Gullwing is the only car driven by a crew leader that isn't a gold-only car, driven by Lord Iqbal Aziz in High Rollers. * This car is the second oldest non-hot rod cars in the game following Maserati A6GCS/53 Pininfarina Berlinetta. * Some people speculate that the gearbox upgrade rate of -119 reflects a emergency number. However, it is highly unlikely, as the British emergency number(where NaturalMotion is in) is 112. * This car can obtain a PP of 428 if the carburetor is only upgraded to stage 4 and the exhaust to stage 3. The shift pattern is as follows: perfect start (IMPORTANT: does not work with good starts), immediately shift to third, nitrous at 6000 RPM, perfect shift to 4th. This pattern is capable of achieving times around 11.3xx when done perfectly without help from the mechanic or from crew members, fast enough to win Tier 4 Amateur Regulation Races (PP 460). ** While it is possible to achieve a PP of 430 with nitrous at stock and carburetor and exhaust both at stage 4, this tune is slower than the aforementioned 428 tune. Category:Tier 3 Category:High Rollers Category:Cash-bought cars Category:Starts with 2500-3000 Weight Category:Starts with 200-300 HP Category:Boss Car Category:Sport Coupe Category:1950's Cars Category:Lord Iqbal Aziz's Car Category:Sport Cars